Love and lust on an island paradise
by roza m belicova
Summary: Lissa sent them off on vacation, but the heat seems to have given way to some serious rain. Maybe it's the weather or the alone time, but it's wet outside and so is she. Lemons and fluff!


Hey, guys! Yes another one and this time I fully blame the weather. It's been raining buckets here for like the past 3 days, causing lots of flooding all over the island! Yes, I do live on an island, surely you all know that, right? Also let me just say thanks for all the reviews on Slipping through My Fingers. You have all been so so very amazing, but that's it guys it was meant to be a one shot but I couldn't leave it like I ended it hence the next chapter. Sorry if anyone's disappointed, maybe this one would make up for that!

I own nothing!

Love and Lust on an Island Paradise

"Ughhhh is it still raining out there?" Dimitri nodded and chuckled at whatever look was on my face. "This is not funny!" I grumbled. "We have been here for 3 days and it's been raining ever since we got here. For god's sakes, it's the freaking Caribbean. Isn't it supposed to be hot here?" To my annoyance, Dimitri only laughed harder.

"Dimitriiiii!" I whined. He chuckled again and I couldn't help but giggle with him, because ok yes, maybe my whining was a little funny. But it was hardly like I could help it. See, someone, namely Lissa, had had the genius idea to send us away to an island in the Caribbean for an unexpected but in her words well deserved vacation.

After 4 years of wearing Dimitri's engagement ring, I'd finally allowed him to put another one on my finger just about 6 months ago. Dimitri and I had wanted something small, so much so that for a while we played around with the idea of following in Sydney and Adrian's footsteps and just going to Las Vegas.

Apparently, this was a terrible, terrible idea. Everyone, including Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov thought so, Sydney going as far as saying she would have done it differently if she could have and Adrian saying he would have wanted nothing more. I figured there was going to be a vow renewing ceremony in their near future, and this time it was going to be a grand event.

It was Lissa who at last changed our minds though. Ok, maybe that was a stretch. It was Lissa who pouted and whined enough that we changed our minds. She complained about how she wanted to plan our wedding so much that we eventually just gave up and let her do it. Apparently, the queen of the moroi world didn't have enough to do.

I told her over and over that she was not allowed to go crazy with it, but I expected the complete opposite especially when she enlisted the help of the Belikovs and Jill, Sydney, my mom, Sonya and Mia. The ceremony was nothing too fancy though. It was small and simple, and yet so very beautiful.

She chose one of the secluded gardens at court. It was full of beautiful flowers which I suspected she and Sonya might have had something to do with, but when I walked in it was hardly the thing that mattered. Actually nothing else did but the man waiting for me. We said our vows at sunset, in front of a minister and a group of our closest friends. And even though it wasn't Vegas or anything too over the top, it had been pure perfection and I had never felt more complete or beautiful in a flowing white gown than I had that day.

We drew the line when Lissa tried to send us off on a honeymoon. Instead, we'd opted to stay at court, sequestered at home for a few days. We'd thought that had been enough to appease her, but 4 days ago we learned otherwise when she gave us our bags already packed and escorted us to the jet herself. Now here we were, on a beautiful island in the Caribbean, stuck inside because it refused to stop raining.

"Looks like it's stopped for a bit," Dimitri said. "Want to go out for a walk?" I grinned and got off the couch launching myself at him. His arms wounded around me and I wrapped mine around his shoulders, snuggling my face into his neck.

"Does it have to be a walk?" I asked a little huskily. "I mean, there's a perfectly good ocean right out there, you know. It would be a shame to let it go to waste, especially because you can warm me up if I get cold." I felt him nod and my smile only grew.

Minutes later, Dimitri was chasing me into the surf. I squealed and threaded water not at all surprised at the fact that it was cold as fuck. In that next moment the cold didn't matter because I felt Dimitri come up behind me. His arms wounded around my waist and I smiled leaning back against his chest. I felt his lips at my ear and shivered.

"You know, I've always wanted to take you on the beach," He said. "I've always wanted to lay you down on the sand, spread your legs and bury my face between your thighs. "I gasped because his hands were suddenly on my chest, cupping my boobs in his palms. "I'd lick up and down your slit and suck on your clit and you would be so wet for me. I would lap at your juices until you screamed."

"F-Fuck." I gasped and arched my back pushing my breasts further into his hands. He sucked on my earlobe, biting gently, his hands wreaking havoc on my senses. "Those hands baby. That mouth." One of his hands slid down the front of my body slipping between my legs. Gasping, I bucked my hips, already drenched and desperate for more.

"I'd fuck you with my tongue until you're clenching around it ready to come for me, and then I'd stop." I tilted my head back onto his shoulder moans tumbling out of my mouth. He was rubbing my clit now, his words providing the perfect visual imagery and the waves lapping at my body only making the sensation all the more intense.

"I'd make you come," He continued, his accent thicker than usual, his tongue caressing every word as effectively as it would my body. "But I would make you beg for it."

"Please," I said, caught on a cloud of pleasure somewhere between what he was saying and what he was doing to my body. "Please make me come. I need it so, so fucking ba-"I broke off on another louder moan, becoming aware of his hard length pressing so deliciously against my ass. I grounded against him, desperate for friction and release. "Please baby fuck please I'm so close."

"And then I would make you squirt," I let loose with a scream, my body shaking as I grounded harder, and then his fingers were doing something so very sinful and I was screaming again, back arching as I squirted, waves of pleasure wracking my body. "Just like that."

I was still riding a serious high when I shifted so I could cup him. He groaned and insisted that he was fine, that I didn't need to do that because this had been about me, but I ignored him, especially when he bucked his hips when I started to stroke him. I watched his face as I stroked with one hand, the other cupping his balls. He hissed, his eyes going almost black as he moaned my name and a whole lot of Russian words I couldn't translate but somehow understood anyway. If I said I didn't feel on the verge of another orgasm just from looking at him, I'd be lying.

"Come on baby," I purred. "Come for me. I know you're close." It took a few more strokes, but soon he was gasping, his face twisted in pleasure. I groaned softly as I watched him, my core going molten just from the look in his eyes.

"Well," I said when he'd calmed down and we were sitting on the shore. "This didn't exactly go as plan did it?" Dimitri chuckled.

"Not really, but nothing really ever does for us does it?" I chuckled and shook my head. "It was pretty amazing though." I nodded grinning.

"Still want to go for a walk?" I asked, because sitting on the sand was stirring up the memory of what he'd been saying to me while he was touching me, and it was making me wet all over again. So much so that I wanted to ask him to do it right then and there.

"Sure love let's go." Ever the gentlemen, he got up and took my hand to help me to my feet. I felt a stupid grin slide onto my face as he helped me up, knowing full well that I didn't need his help. Maybe that was why the electric rush that was always between us seem more intense, because he always made me feel like a queen and treated me as such even though I was hardly a royal lady.

"It's really pretty here," I said to him as we walked along the beach. I had built up a collection of beautiful seashells and now placed them in a cup Dimitri had found somewhere. He nodded and smiled and in that moment I felt my heart skip. He was freaking gorgeous, and he was mine. That thought alone was enough to make me stop walking.

"Roza? Are you-"He broke off when I slammed my lips against his. I got on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands tangling in his hair as I pressed my wet, bathing suit wrapped body against his. He groaned as he kissed me back, and as our tongues tangled, I felt a moan flare up in the back of my throat. It never made it out however, because the rain started coming down in that moment, and we broke apart.

"Not again," I said with a groan. Dimitri chuckled and took my hand steering us back in the direction of the house. Maybe it was just a typical response to rain, but we found ourselves hurrying to get out of the downpour apparently not realizing that we were already wet.

"What's the point of any of this?" I asked while we ran. "We're already wet!" Dimitri laughed and slowed to a more leisurely pace. Oh, I was sure we looked like a couple of idiots walking so casually in the rain, but as the house came into view, I decided I just didn't care.

Apparently neither did Dimitri, because suddenly he was pushing me up against a wall, his lips claiming mine in a kiss that made my knees go week. It wasn't slow or gentle, it was hard and demandingly rough, a claiming if ever there was any. It was a blur of tangling tongues in a deadly dance for dominance, wandering hands that set our bodies a flame with every touch, breathy moans and pleas for more, right there against the wall in the pouring rain.

But somehow, we made it inside without breaking apart or throwing caution to the wind and losing all control and ended up on the living room floor. The second we were away from prying eyes, the clothes came off, our bodies tangling. When Dimitri entered me, I straight up screamed, certain that nothing had ever felt this good.

I met his every thrust, our bodies moving so perfectly together, like this was a well-rehearsed dance that only we knew. We were wrapped so tightly together that it was hard to tell where he ended and I began, both lost to carnal pleasure so intense that the idea of being gentle no longer registered. The house was full of the sounds of our love making, that not even the sound of the rain pouring outside could drown out.

I screamed and clawed my nails down Dimitri's back as I reached another peak, not sure what number orgasm this was. Dimitri released with me, my name leaving his lips like a prayer. And maybe it was the feel of his juices filling me or maybe the way he was saying my name, but I was spiraling again, my body splintering apart on another orgasm that had me seeing stars and still Dimitri kept going, taking me to new, dizzying heights.

When we finally came back down to Earth, I was surprised to realize that we were no longer on the living room floor. Somehow, we'd made it to the bedroom, but I was pretty sure no part of this house had been spared. Dimitri was wrapped around me, his face buried in my hair as we both panted.

"Fuck," I breathed. "I don't think I can walk now." Dimitri's chuckle was a little breathless and I smiled groggily then squealed when I was suddenly lifted into his arms.

"Come on," He said. "A bath is just what you need." I nodded and let him take me to the bathroom. He held me the whole time he made the bath water, and then got in the tub with me when he was done. Sitting between his legs, my back against his chest, I closed my eyes as the hot water worked its magic. Dimitri's hands were gentle on my body as he washed me, his hands meant to soothe and yet I felt liquid heat pooling between my legs and knew it had nothing to do with the bath water. Time for round whatever this was, I thought as I turned and straddled his lap, my lips finding his as my hands explored his body. Maybe it was the weather, but it was wet outside, and so was I.

Wow, ok, thoughts, guys? Hot? Not so much? Let me know! I love hearing from you! Leave me some love!

XXX

Roza


End file.
